Memorias de una pony importante para mi
by Wubs
Summary: Rubi es una pony que ya esta arta de muchas cosas , ¿como hara para seguir adelante? , ¿que amistades hará? ...espero que lo disfruten


**Hola , este es mi primer ficcion , espero que se les sea agradable , tengo pensado seguir la historia guiándome de criticas o comentarios positivos , no se preocupen , y aquí viene , espero que les agrade ;D**

**Capitulo 1 – Recordando y un nuevo comienzo**

Frente a mis ojos , mis estúpidos , estúpidos …..(silencio).

Aaaaa! Pero como pasa esto , por que a mí , yo no pedí ser así solamente si fuera mas normal ….

**7 años atrás**

Hoy hay lluvia al menos aquí solo de las ventanas , solo de las ventanas se puede apreciar , ¿yo? Me llamo ruby scraps , un nombre un poco estúpido, bueno para que mentir es un nombre muy torpe , soy una unicornio blanca ,¿mi crin? Bien peinada y verde , bueno no la puedo llevar de otra manera , ojos rojos , y para sus sorpresa flanco blanco , … odio mi vida , mi estúpida y bastarda vida , bueno me ase..naria (con un tono bajo) ,solo que la mansión esta llena de empleados , uh casi olvido tengo mis típicas lecciones de piano , llegare tarde , estoy frita .

-en la sala estaba esperando una yegua negra con un seño fruncido y una mirada de rechazo

-Hola madre lo siento por la tar…(es interrumpida con una palmada en la cara)

-solo fueron 3 minutos

-Calla ya cría! Tu crees que me puedes faltar el respeto dirigiéndome la palabra , faltándome el respeto y deshonrando tu apellido , eres la única heredera compórtate como tal! , tu padre estaría deshonrado , que en paz descanse.

Ahí un silencio y mientras sonaba la melodía y los golpes de la madre las teclas del piano se embarraban de lagrimas y sangre , sangre derramadas por mis pezuñas al ser castigadas.

**15 Horas mas tarde**

Afín termino no dormí que es típico y mis pezuñas están desgastadas y ensangrentadas

-esto siempre sucede ,solo quiero terminar con mi vida

Solo decirlo me ponía la piel de gallina , aunque es lo que mas quiero no se por que me da esa sensación , voy al baño a lavarme la cara y mis pezuñas , y de portazo aparece…

Que es esto! Dice mi madre con un libro en la mano

Yo calmo en silencio

De pronto me pega con el libro y me dice que no me quiere ver leyendo esas historias, afín se va diciendo vota esa basura , me recordó a mi segundo nombre , afín ya me lo había terminado , era la yegua audaz , que suerte tiene esa pegaso , doy vuelta al espejo y veo una unicornio diferente mis ojos rojos estaban nublados , mi crin despeinada y solo estaba el sentimiento de escapar y terminar con esto , ya que si solo escapo me encontrarían.

A las 2 horas ya tomo mi decisión me escabullo y busco un dragon , facil no? , solo tendría que escapar a los bosques y buscar una cueva , no importa que sea de un dragon o de osos mayores.

Escaparme fue lo mas complicado solo había un ducto en los jardines pero como son extensitos estuve sigilosa, al salir solo veo manchas de colores , quien lo diría iba muy rápido o mis ojos estaban mal , pero parecían ser ponis , donde vivo? Ni yo se , creo que solo estar en la mansión me aleja de la cultura y la sociabilidad con otros, finalmente solo veo verde , imagino que estoy en el bosque , cuando para mi suerte encuentro algo parecido a un dragón , eso creo solo podía apreciar la cola , me esforcé en seguirlo pero para mi suerte , parecía ser el único dragón de toda equestria que le temía a una poni.

-Por celestia! (grito con rabia)

La criatura voltea y ¿cacarea? Parecía ser un gallo dragón , lo miro fijamente y empiezo a sentir mis piernas como no se movían , ya la petrificación avanzaba y en mi rostro solo había lagrimas y una sonrisa relajante , cierro los ojos y veo la imagen de mi padre , me digo a mi misma y digo al fin , se me acerca y me dice

-Hija tiempo sin verte , mm… crees que es muy temprano para vernos?

-Ah?

-Solo digo que no esperaba verte tan temprano pero bueno (lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Me empiezo a desvanecer y me abraza

-¿Pero que? ¿Por que? No debería desvanecer

Me digo que nunca había visto un pony tan agradable , me encanta su sarcasmo y su forma de expresarse , definitivamente fue mi mejor decisión en ese instantes, pero…

-Adiós espero que no vuelvas tan temprano y se despide con un beso en mi frente

Que sensación tan agradable alguien me quiso pero ¿Por qué desvanezco? Al final escucho un cacareo y una vos ¿Quién será? Abro lo ojos , estoy viva y ahí una Pegaso de piel gris , crin amarilla y cutie mark de burbujas, ella tenia al gallo de las alas y le decía que me dejara , ve que estoy respirando y deja al gallo, el gallo se la arrastrando su cola, se me acerca y me da un golpe, yo le digo.

-Quien te crees para hacer tal acto , solo tuviste que dejarme , ¿ah? ¿Quien te envió?

-Estúpida! Dice la Pegaso (que esta apunto de llorar), quien me iva a enviar no te conozco pero no aguanto que te eches así , todo lo vi desde arriba

-Tu no sabes de mi! Ni de mi vida, es una MIERDA!

-Veras quizás ahora es así pero solo piensa en tu felicidad cuando grande , allí nadie te molesta , el dolor de desaparece y viene tranquilidad , Por eso estoy viva esperando eso , yo también he pensado como tu , solo que quiero ver… vivir , buscar trabajo, mantenerme y no tener que lidiar con las cosas que me echan abajo.

-me desmayo por el cansancio la pegaso me pone sobre su lomo y vuela (apenas)

Veo que esta pegaso también pasa por cosas igualmente mal pero no la conozco ni se si la enviaron tendré que conocerla con la poca conciencia le pregunto.

-Como te llamas?

-Yo? Emm.. Ditzy doo (me responde con un tono mas calmado)

-y que haces aquí?

-Yo? Emm…. Estoy perdida

**Les gusto? Hagan sus comentarios libremente que nesecito ver como me va y…. me despido hasta el próximo que se vendrá pronto **


End file.
